


Reaching Out

by gloriouslizzie



Series: Mirror-Verse [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie
Summary: Not talking to Samandriel is harder than Adam expected.





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was published over on the mirror-verse tumblr back in 2014, but I am just now getting around to throwing it up on here. Sorry about that! I will have a resolution for you soon, I promise. (Talk about a slow burn, huh?)
> 
> Honestly, I haven't watched Supernatural in years - I just feel like these two deserve closure, and I intend to give that to them.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, and thank you for your patience.   
> <3 Lizzie

Adam stared down at the phone. He’d been fiddling with it for hours; starting to type out a message but thinking better of it and deleting all the words he’d written. It had been way too long without him. And he missed him. It was like there was a great pain in his gut without Samandriel around.

“Hey…” he typed. It was stupid and not anything close to what he really wanted to say. But Samandriel had been the one who left, and Adam wasn’t certain whether he’d even want to talk. He went to press the backspace button for the hundredth time, but ended up hitting send against his better judgement.

He tossed the phone to the other side of his bed, afraid that it would light up with a notification of a new message. There was a larger part of him, though, who was more afraid that nothing would come back at all. Adam ducked his head down and sighed, rubbing his hands back though his hair.

The two minutes that passed felt like hours to him, but the screen on his phone lit up.

Sammie: “Hi”

Well, it was better than he expected. “how you been?” Adam wrung his hands over as he waited. He couldn’t be certain, but it sounded like the second hand on his watch was slowing down. Glancing at his phone more often that he’d ever admit to himself, he tried not to let his mind wander off too far. Maybe trying to get in touch was a bad idea… maybe he should have just kept waiting for Samandriel to say something. He hadn’t done anything wrong in the first place… this was all entirely his own fault here. 

Six minutes. It had been six minutes before his phone lit up again. “Honestly? Not great… Balth had a party the other night… It was loud and there were a lot of drunk ppl at the apartment. Ha. .”

Adam’s fingers trembled as he typed, “haha… yeah, wanna talk about it?” His eyes felt dry after pressing send. It was after a moment or two, he realized it was because he hadn’t been blinking.

“Sure.”

That was all it took. He dialed Samandriel’s number (missing only a couple of digits as he typed it in), and waited for him to pick up. One ring, two… then four… “Hey,” came a soft voice from the other end.

“Sammie?” Adam said, eyes suddenly filling with moisture, “Man, I can’t believe it’s you!” He covered the receiver and cleared his throat. “So, uh, tell me about this party. How are you? How’s life with your brothers? Are you okay? How’s Lucifer treating you? Wha–”

Samandriel cut him off with a low chuckle, “Slow down there, Nancy Drew. One question at a time.” Adam mumbled an apology that he knew would never suffice for everything he had on his mind. All the same, Samandriel continued.

“The party, from what I hear, was one of Balthazar’s greatest achievements. I didn’t stick around too long after it got started. I’ve been, um, picking up extra shifts at Weiner Hut. Savin’ up some money, y’know?”

Adam breathed deeply. “Yeah… yeah..” he trailed off. “So, life with the fam?”

“Oh, it’s not as bad as you’d expect. Gabe’s annoying… Balth’s out most of the time so seeing him is about as rare as if I were still–” he hesitated, “um, anyway, Lucifer’s great. He’s seeing someone. Her name’s Tessa, and they’re kind of…” Adam could hear the smile on Samandriel’s face slowly taking over, “they’re made for each other, and it’s so great to see him happy like that.” 

Adam couldn’t help it; he smiled, too. “That’s really great, Sammie.” Taking another breath, he asked, “So, uhh, is it… would it be too much to ask if I asked you to come back? If you don’t want… I mean, we could just,”

“I get it,” he said, “Maybe just for a little while after work tomorrow?”

“I’d really really like that,” Adam nodded into his phone.

“Okay, um… I’ll see you then, I suppose.”

“Great! Yeah! Uh, good night, Sammie.”

“Good night, Adam.” 

He heard the call end with a gentle click. Almost as an afterthought, speaking to the dead air in the apartment Adam whispered, “I miss you,” before tossing his phone onto the night stand. Not much after he had collapsed on the bed, he was down for the count. It was the best night’s sleep he’d had in a long time.


End file.
